This invention relates generally to game apparatus and more particularly to a novel table tennis type game apparatus which is portable and which may be set up and played on any flat surface such as a table or a floor.
The standard popular table tennis or ping-pong game usually includes a rectangular table of substantial size and weight which when assebled and supported in its upright position remains in place and occupies a significant amount of space within a room. It is not easily moved from one location to another. In addition, various modifications to the standard table tennis game have been proposed by providing rebound surfaces from which the ball may be deflected, thus affording the players with a wide variety of possible shots during play of the game. Typical prior proposals are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,030,734, 3,738,653, 3,059,927, 2,688,484 and 2,313,701. However in all these prior designs, the various game elements once assembled are retained in place and it is a cumbersome chore to try to move the apparatus about.